Kilean Gilpatric
''Common Statistics Race: Appears Human Age: 36 Height: 6' 9" Weight: 238 lbs Hair: Red Skin Tone: Originally light, now tanned Skin Texture: Weathered Eye Color: Blue-green-grey Accent: Illuskan Recognizable Features: A tattoo of a green dragon around his whole left forearm. Spoken Languages: Common, Illuskan Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Deity: Class: Ultimate Ranger Alignment: Neutral Evil Relatives: None ''Base Ability Scores Strength (15): ''' strong, well-trained, outlined muscles '''Dexterity (14): light-footed, quick, nimble Constitution (14): sturdy, withstanding, very healthy, good condition Intelligence (14): cunning, swift thinker, intelligent Wisdom (10): average awareness, averagely sensible, prone to be rash Charisma (10): average appeal, slightly self-assured, averagely approachable, somewhat personable, average looks Statistics Male Human Ultimate Ranger (5), Assassin (3) Neutral Evil Medium Human AC: 14 unbuffed, 32 buffed. HP: 74 unbuffed. Saving Throws: Fortitude +7, Reflex +7, Will 2 Speed: Normal Move Speed Melee: +10/+5 Base Atk: 7 Weapons: : Cuthach -'' A +1 longsword. A very well made blade. The cross guard is modeled after two dragon toes. Kilean knows it's name and what it means, but he doesn't know it's goal. : ''Longbow -'' A +2 longbow with +1 mighty : ''Axe -'' A Dark Steel Battleaxe: +1 enchantment, 2 fire damage, 2 slashing damage, 60% weight reduction : ''Skinning knife -'' A +2 dagger '''Armor:' : Leather of Dark Travel -'' Studded, leather armor +2, Darkvision, Move Silently +5 : ''Mirror shield -'' Large Shield +3, 12 SR '''Other Gear:' Cloak of Resistance +1; Amulet of Natural Armor +2; Boots of Hardiness +1; Sash of Shimmering which gives 12 spell resistance; Mage Armor, a ring which can cast three times a day the spell Mage Armor (2), Ring of Protection +2, Bracers of Darkvision Spells Prepared (Assassin): : (1) True Strike, Blade of Blood : (2) Cat's Grace Feats: Animal Companion, Armor Proficiency (light), Cleave, Death Attack (+2d6), Dodge, Favored Enemy: Dragons, Grace 1, Knockdown, Point Blank Shot, Poison Save 1, Power Attack, Rapid Metabolism, Shield Proficiency, Track, Trackless Step, True Death Attack, Uncanny Dodge 1, Use Poison, Weapon Proficiency (martial), Weapon Proficiency (simple) Skills: Animal Empathy +9, Disable Trap +1, Discipline +8, Hide +9, Listen +9, Move Silently +9, Open Lock +2, Search +9, Set Trap +1, Spot +9, Tumble +7, Use Magic Device +10 ''General Character Information '' Likes Hunting, dwelling the forests, female company, ale Fears Fears to be unable to execute his revenge on the green dragon which he hunts. Hates The Green Wyrm Venenuxholyxius Weaknesses His hate makes him blind. Everything must move when his ultimate prey is concerned. ''Appearance A towering red haired, bronzed male human, with piercing blue-green-grey eyes. He has a tattoo of green dragon around the whole of his left forearm. His clothes are sturdy and pragmatic, most of the time he wears leather armor and it looks like he came straight out of the forest. He looks like a seasoned tracker and hunter. On his back he has round wooden shield, a quiver and a composite longbow. On the left side he carries a longsword and on the right side a battleaxe. A skinning knife is clearly visible attached to his right leg. ''Personality ''Relationships Venenuxholyxius : The Green Wyrm that destroyed everything Kilean knew and loved. Kilean swore an oath to hunt it down, even if he has to cross Toril several times. Lynx Lamar : A man who he sees as a friend. In his eyes Lynx can take a hit, both physically and verbally while also dishing out equal damage. Kilean enjoys his wit and humor. May'kacha Irae'ryne (Kira Le'lyn): ' : A hooded woman which travels with Lynx, or is it the other way round? She is quiet and keeps mostly in the background when he is around. He noticed she has skill with wands and scrolls, making him observe her every time she uses those arcane items. 'Karis: ''' : She is something special, he feels she understands his hate. He likes her loudmouthed and 'I don't give a sh*t' attitude while traveling and seeking out danger with her and to him, they make a lethal combination to many foe. ''Background''' Early years : "Your reign will be ended by the seventh son of the seventh son!" Those were the final words the witch called out to the Green Wyrm Venenuxholyxius before it devoured her. Kilean is the sixth son of the seventh son, and unaware of the prophecy. : Centuries ago the witch was consumed in the region named Moonsea and the prophecy uttered. And the first question that came into Venenuxholyxius' mind was "Okay, who is the first in this line of heritage? I have killed so many". So the Green Wyrm started to track his victims all over Toril, either by himself or through his minions, running rampage. : Kilean's ancestors moved away from the Moonsea, towards the West they migrated until a few generations later they settled in the Moonshae Isles. Some married Ffolk and one or two, exceptionally a Northlander which perhaps explains Kilean's height. Kilean's whole family lived near the domain of a local lord. : Kilean's father was a hunter and his mother a maid in the service of the lord. It's from his father he learned to be a hunter and a tracker and most likely, if fate hadn't interfere he would have taken up this role like his father had done before. His father wasn't the only one who had great influence during his younger years. His uncle, who was the lord's weaponmaster learned him to fight with sword and shield. : When Kilean became of adulthood he regularly sneaked out during the night to consume the favors of the local maidens. It was on one of those nights, when he returned, that he witnessed Venenuxholyxius destroying the hold and everything around it, effectively killing his family and the life he had lived for so long. : Kilean swore revenge and decided to track the Green Wyrm down. Young adult years ''Important Items, and Lore A book with the title Draco Chlorinous Nauseous Respiratorus (The Green Dragon) : Material: Hide, Dragon, Green : Quality: Masterwork This book was a gift from Karis. Kilean reads from it every night before he goes to sleep. On the inside of the cover is written, in the handwriting of a 3 year old and with the 'K' backwards: "From Karis". It looks like the message took time and effort. ''OOC Information Kilean Gilpatric is inspired by the monomaniac Captain Ahab from Moby-Dick, by Herman Melville (1851). DM-Infos To me it is not about Kilean killing the Green Wyrm, it's more about playing out his obsession and the confrontations with his enemy, preferably in a tragic hero kinda way: a man with a great heart and a fatal flaw. So, who will the kill the Green Wyrm? It will be his son, trained by Kilean. Kilean will probably die before this happens, but not before weakening the Green Wyrm severely. Kilean's son will be most likely wise and good, and aware of his father's flaw. Goals : - Find out the name of the Green Wyrm. : - Expand his skills, knowledge and gear regarding hunting dragons, especially green ones. : - Thwart the Green Wyrm or it's allies : - Find the lair of the Green Wyrm : - End the reign of the Green Wyrm Fears Category:PC